Revival
by Fuzzy Fruit
Summary: A young boy finds himself spiraling into the eye of a zombie apocalypse with a group of strangers.


Bright light flashed in front of his eyes. He groaned, feeling a dull pain in his chest. "Ugh..." he grumbled, the pain piercing his body again. "Stay still, please..." a low, calm voice said as he held the boy down for a moment.

"You awake?" The voice echoed. His blurred vision began to clear as he saw the voice's image. He was a frail. pale boy, with chilling blue eyes and messy, wavy blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders. "Good, you're awake." he said, giving a soft smile. "Ugh...my chest...where...where am I...and who are you?" he asked. The blonde boy's smile faded. "...Lucas? It's me...Aiden? Remember?" Aiden's voice was soft, though he seemed genuinely hurt. "I...I'm sorry...I-" Aiden cut the boy known as Lucas off. "It's alright. I'm going to get Jack. I'll be right back."

Lucas moaned, his dark eyes shifting towards the mirror across the mahogany room. His was short, defiantly short for a thirteen year old. He had messy dark hair and olive skin, tainted with blood and dirt. He wasn't wearing shirt, though his chest was bandaged tightly. Walking into the room was Aiden, lanky and boney. and another man. He was bigger than Aiden, with actual muscle. He had fiery red hair and ginger stubble to match. "Good, the brat's awake." he laughed.

"Can someone just tell me what's going on?" Lucas groaned again, the pain in his chest worsening. The ginger man, known as Jack, chuckled again. "So you're right, boy. The kiddo can't remember a thing. Didn't think the blow was too hard." Jack stated, crossing his arms. A woman peaked her head through the doorway. "L-Lucas?" she said. Her caramel cheeks were stained with tears. She had long, black hair and ruby lips. She was a beautiful woman. Lucas was silent for a couple moments. "Try and jog his memory, Aiden." Jack said as he turned away for a moment and motioned Grace to leave as well. "Let the kiddo be. He's got a lot of catchin' up to do." Jack said, then turned back to Aiden. "Don't mention Jordan." Jack whispered to Aiden as he left, Grace reluctantly tagging along.

"Jordan?" Lucas managed to pick up the name from Jack. "What's going on?" he asked. Aiden sighed. "Let's just say the world isn't the way it used to be, Luke." Aiden said as he sat down on the bed next to Lucas. "Who's Jordan?" Lucas asked. Aiden diverted away from the question. "You know zombies, right? From those games and TV shows?" Aiden asked. Aiden spoke like a shy adult, though he was only fifteen.

"Yeah, sure. What about it?" Lucas asked. "Well, imagine that, but actually happening." Aiden explained, his eyes lowering for a moment. Lucas spent a couple silent moments digesting the fact that he was located in a zombie apocalypse. After a few moments, he began to speak. "Who were those people?" Lucas asked. "That's my stepbrother, Jack, and...a friend of ours, Grace."

"Is there anybody else here?" Lucas asked. "There's Collin, Jack's friend. And Rhys, our cousin." Aiden explained, kicking his feet against the bed. Lucas attempted to get up from his clutches, but the pain brought him back down. "Just get some rest. " Aiden instructed. The sun began to set over the green horizon. "Grace, Jack, Rhys, Collin, Aiden..." Lucas said to himself, trying to memorize the names in his head. Aiden crawled into bed with Lucas. "You're sleeping with me?" Lucas asked. "I-I don't want to be alone..." Aiden mumbled. Lucas rolled his eyes. "You're a big boy." Lucas snarled.

"Aye, Rhys!" Jack called out from across the room as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Rhys was a quiet man with dark hair and grey eyes, but had muscles and had immense strength. His grey eyes shifted towards the eccentric ginger. "No." he grumbled. Collin shifted over towards Rhys and put him in a headlock. "You're such a wuss!" Collin chirped. He was younger than Jack, with auburn hair and hazel eyes, though he didn't have as much muscle as Jack and Rhys. "Come on, have a drink!" Jack chirped. Collin grabbed a wine glass from the cupboard and poured a glass for himself, Rhys and Jack.

Jack took a sip of whiskey and chuckled. Rhys rolled his eyes and pushed the glass away. "No thanks." Rhys was a little older than the two college boys, and happened to be more mature. Collin downed the entire glass and poured another one, as did Jack. The three were boozing all night, as Grace silently spectated.

"How long do you guys plan on staying here for?" Rhys asked, narrowing his eyes at the two. Jack shrugged. "It's a nice place. We have the generator out back, too. I don't feel like lugging that thing to another spot." Jack answered, taking another sip of whiskey. "We're going to run out of food though, right?" Rhys asked, sitting up. Collin laughed. "Where do you think we should go?" he asked in a cocky tone. Rhys sighed.

"All I'm saying is that we can't spend the entire winter here. We have limited food, and two kids to take care of. And the gas for that generator won't live forever." Rhys snarled. Grace peaked her head over the corner and began to speak. "T-Tomorrow we can go out for food and gas." she said. Rhys nodded his head. "If you idiots really want to stay here, then we're going to have to go out looking for supplies." he instructed.

"Maybe we can look for Jordan..." Collin trailed off. "Jordan is _dead_. There's no point in looking for her anymore. If _they _didn't kill her, then the cold _will_." Jack snapped, slamming his fist down onto the table. The rest of the night entailed with mindless drinking, and a breezy wind blowing through the mountain cabin.


End file.
